The Game
by lemmonpie
Summary: It was a rainy afternoon and Violet was extremely bored, so Tate suggests playing a little game that would keep them both entertained. Companion to "Bubbles".  Second one of my Ghost Violate Lemon Series! Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I do not own any AHS characters or plot lines, I own this idea and the little bit of free time in which I'm writing this.**

**AN: this piece is a companion to my one shot "Bubbles", you can read this one separately but it would make much more sense if you read Bubbles first… seriously, I recommend you do, it's not even long and it has a nice lemon in it ;)**

…**.**

It was the dead of winter in LA and the rainy afternoon matched the mood in the house. Still only filled by ghost and other creatures, the house habitants weren't having a good day. Of course, when you're dead there's only so much a good day can do but that one was shaping up to be terrible.

Most of them were fighting or arguing with each other and it was getting on Violet's last nerve. She had woken up that morning, still wrapped in Tate's arms, by the sound of Hayden's screech of a voice arguing with Moira. Apparently the shape-shifting maid had voiced her dislike for Hayden again and she had gone ballistic. Sure, waking up early had lead them to morning sex but still, Violet thought the bitch should just shut the hell up.

Later that morning Lorraine's girls fought over a half melted plastic tea pot and to top it all off Chad and Pat were going on a scream match about what a lying and cheating bastard Patrick was. To be honest, Violet was going to have to side with Chad on that one, Pat was a pig in her book.

So the eternal teenage couple did what they believed was the smartest thing they could do, they stayed in their room all day. The problem was that they were running out of things to do and Violet was bored. She had been dead for five years and that was the first time she had been fed up.

"I'm bored." She said, flopping on the bed next to Tate, who was on his back, tossing an old baseball ball on the air and catching it with his other hand.

"Want to play cards?" He asked, turning his head to look at his girlfriend.

"No, we played cards yesterday."

"Want to play chess?"

"No, it's predictable, I always beat you." She smirked, making him scoff.

"Want to play Scrabble?" He continued.

"I left it at the basement yesterday when I was playing with the girls," she said as they heard a plate being smashed to the floor while Chad kept on yelling, "And I'm so not going out to get it."

"Fair enough." He chuckled. "Want to fuck?" He asked with a mischievous and hopeful glint in his eyes.

"Tate!" Violet laughed quietly, even though she loved his dirty talking.

"What?" He asked, "You know, there's only so much I can offer to you before I start offering sex!" he joked.

They were silent for a while as the lay on the bed. Tate kept on tossing the ball and Violet pay close attention to the sound of rain outside. He was thinking about what else they could do since she had rejected all their normal activities. Including sex.

"I got it!" he exclaimed, sitting up on the bed cross legged, "Truth or dare."

"Are you serious?" She asked, sitting up against the headboard and looking straight into his eyes.

"Yes, come on!"

"Ok, fine, truth." She smiled, playing along.

He thought for a second and then asked one question he had always wanted to know the answer to. "What was your first thought when you found out I was dead?" He asked.

"I thought I was losing it, that I was going crazy and that it was just my luck, you know, you were the first boy I really liked and you were dead, it's the kind of thing that can only happen to me!" She explained with a smirk. "Ok, your turn now."

"Dare." He smirked, challenging her.

"Bite my neck as hard as you can." She dared with a naughty glint in her tone.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Oh, come on, you know I kind of like it when it hurts a bit." Violet said as she moved across the bed, straddling his lap. He smirked, his right hand going straight to her hip bone and his left moved the curtain of hair from her neck. He took a deep breath and sank his teeth hard into the side of her neck, just above her collarbone, and sucked in. Violet could not help herself and let out a loud moan followed by a thrust of her hips. Tate grinned into her flesh and released her skin to give a quick peck on the angry red mark that would disappear in a few moments.

"Dare." Was her choice and she voiced it out of breath, never attempting to move from his lap.

"Pull my hair," he said, "Hard."

She grinned and webbed her right hand in his golden brown locks; she closed her fingers in a tight fist and pulled forcefully. His neck gave out and stretched and she took to opportunity to run her tongue on the column of his neck, making a shiver go down his spine and a groan escape his lips.

"Fuck." He whispered. "Dare."

"Spank me." She dared, loving the turn the dreary afternoon had took.

"Gladly!" He said with a grin.

Violet lifted her hips so she was keening on the bed, never moving away from his lap, while Tate's right hand kneaded her ass cheek before spanking it. Sometimes she was still self conscious about how flat she was, how her body had virtually no curves but Tate was always there to assure her that he believed she was beautiful, smart, sexy and cute. He smacked her ass twice before she sat on his lap again, enjoying the soft burn she felt on her behind.

She hummed in content and kissed him softly on the lips. "Dare." She breathed, sort of in a daze.

"Scratch my back really hard." He said and proceeded to take off his black t-shirt.

She drove her short nails into the center of his back, between his shoulder blades, and raked them down to the small of his back, leaving a trail of red marks and lifted skin that healed almost instantly. Even if they both healed seconds after, the slight pain remained, driving them both crazy with want.

Tate grunted at the pain and his hips shot up to meet her center, he was painfully hard already and, by the heath that radiated from her, he could tell she was soaking wet. But he wasn't done playing with her.

"Dare." He stated, snickering at her frustrated groan.

"Kiss me and choke me." She said. If he was going to continue provoking her, she was going to enjoy it.

Tate grinned and kissed her for a minute. He loved her soft lips and her light sighs. A few moments later, he snaked his hands up her body to wrap them round her throat, closing them on and squeezing lightly. He continued kissing her and clutched harder until a moan escaped her lips and her eyes rolled back, then he released her and kissed away the purple marks on her pale skin.

"I'm done playing." She said, her hands going straight to his belt buckle.

"Me too."

He lifted her from his lap and laid her on the bed, positioning himself between her legs. The first item to go was her loose gray shirt. He tossed it to the side and buried his face in her neck; he loved the smell of her skin. He kissed her neck and shoulders and unclasped her bra. His left hand caressed her breasts as her hands worked quick on his holey jeans, unzipping them and sliding them down his legs. Her purple tights soon followed and the couple was left in their underwear, kissing on the bed.

They kissed for a long while, their breaths rapid and shallow as their lips and tongues worked all over each other.

Tate moved down on her body, dragging his lips on her skin until he reached the elastic on his panties. Biting one side and hooking the other with his fingers, he slid it down and threw it on the floor.

He chuckled at how she became self conscious for a second before he nipped at her inner thigh and took a long swipe of his tongue against her cunt. She moaned loudly and closed her eyes, loving the sensations his tongue shoot trough her body. He continued licking, sucking and nibbling at her sensitive flesh for a while before putting two fingers in her, pumping them quickly in time with his licks. Her back arched and her legs closed in around him, trapping him there.

He could feel her tightening around his fingers and the way she was moaning was driving him crazy, she was so loud that she had drowned the sound of the rain and the fighting downstairs.

"Please, Tate, please." She begged. He was a sucker for her when she begged and it was extremely rare, so he complied.

He crawled on top of her again and positioned himself, thrusting in slowly at first. He always gave Violet a minute to stretch around him and be comfortable. He used that minute to gain his wits and control himself too.

He pumped slowly for a few minutes, relishing in the tight grip she had on him. Violet lifted her arms, threading her fingers in his hair and pulling him down to kiss him. They shared slow and burning kisses that matched his lazy thrusts.

"I love you." She whispered against his lips.

"I love you too, Vi." He responded, smiling and picking up his pace, making her moan into his mouth.

He ran his right hand down her body and went straight to where they were jointed to run tight circles on her clit. She screamed and arched her back while he continued his actions until he felt her walls tighten incredibly around him and began to spasm.

Violet groaned satisfied after her first climax and wrapped her legs around Tate's hips while he continued pumping into her. She could feel he was getting closer, his thrusts were shallow and erratic and so she did something she knew always made him come.

She stretched her neck and took a long lick of her tongue on his neck and bit his ear, soothing the stain with a kiss afterwards. He screamed and plunged deep inside her, hitting just the right spot, making her quiver and come again. He groaned and jerked his hips one more time, blowing his load into her.

Tate kissed Violet one more time before pulling out. He moved to rest on the bed, spreading the green duvet on them, holding his eternal girlfriend to his side and cuddling close together. They fell asleep, holding each other in a warm and embracing nap.

They woke up when the rain had stopped and the night had fallen. Violet cuddled closer to Tate's chest and he kissed her forehead.

"It's quiet." He whispered, "Do you think we can come out now?" He asked.

Just as he finished his question they both heard Patrick throwing a glass to the wall and the yelling and accusations between him and Chad began again.

"No, I think we're gonna have to stay up here for a couple of hours more." She smirked, rolling Tate on his side and straddling his hips, bending down to kiss him again.

So it had been a difficult day at Murder House and there was no guarantee that the following one was going to be any better, but Tate and Violet were sure that they could always close the door and leave the madness outside. After all, they were perpetual teenagers and they were in love, they would always have 'something' to do.

….

**Hope you guys enjoyed that one! Don't forget to review! Chad gets mad if you don't review and we have seen how mean he can be!**


End file.
